<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when in Iowa, do as the locals do by sleepoverwork</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852437">when in Iowa, do as the locals do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepoverwork/pseuds/sleepoverwork'>sleepoverwork</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ladies of Marvel Bingo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Baker Bucky Barnes, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Barista Clint Barton, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, do not copy to another site</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepoverwork/pseuds/sleepoverwork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope Van Dyne finds herself at a local coffee after a power outage in Iowa's airport (due to weather) makes it impossible for any flights to happen. She ends up distracted when the barista and baker start flirting up a storm.</p><p>WinterHawk Bingo - Iowa - G5<br/>Clint Barton Bingo - Hope - G1<br/>Ladies of Marvel Bingo - Power Outage - N3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers/Jessica Drew, Clint Barton &amp; Carol Danvers, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Carol Danvers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ladies of Marvel Bingo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Clint Barton Bingo, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Winterhawk Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when in Iowa, do as the locals do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iowa would not have been Hope’s first choice in locations to get stuck in. Alas, with a power outage grounded her flight and any future ones for the time being, she didn’t really have much choice. Plus after almost losing her temper in frustration with an innocent airport employee but able to reel it in and really seeing the haggard women, a hundred dollars was the least she could do for her assistance. The airport employee had been hesitant at first but after a quick explanation, thanked Hope profusely before grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling down, what is apparently the best coffee shop in existence.</p><p> This is how Hope found herself walking with her work duffel bag over her left shoulder and her right hand pulling her Van Dyne original suitcase, until the airport turned away from the city to fold out the start of the suburbs. The coffee shop, Brew-ti-ful Cups, is shoved between what looks to be a home converted into a mechanic shop and what looks to be a CrossFit gym called Super-Six Pack Me. An old fashioned bell rings when Hope enters and the place has a good amount of people at tables and waiting in line. There’s a spot in the corner that’s open so she opts to take the seating over a drink.</p><p>Opening her laptop shows she only has an hour of battery. Of course, it’s her luck there’s no power outlet where she is sitting, likely why the space was empty.</p><p>“Order for Carol,” a voice cuts through the low-level chatter of the cafe because the owner is singing the words. “Carol with the beautiful sky blue eyes that are almost as gorgeous as our stunning baker’s.”</p><p>Hope looks up at that, staring at the barista at the counter as the man hollers out. There’s a snort from somewhere and some chuckles until Carol strolls up all smiles.</p><p>“Barnes, come and get your man. You'd think he hasn’t seen your ugly mug for a month with how hard he’s swooning.”</p><p>“Mean! Carol’s being mean to me” the barista whines and then tries in vain to snatch back the coffee cup he just handed over.</p><p>“You’re distracted. Get back to work Clint.”  A deep voice, which must be Barnes, comes from the back of the shop, through the doorway to what Hope assumes is the kitchen. Her stomach gives a rumble at the reminder of food. </p><p>“You’re distracting,” Clint shoots back with a grin but he does proceed back to the cashier and starts taking the next order.</p><p>Barnes eventually makes his appearance, a shorter man than Hope expected, but then again, he’s standing next to Clint who looks to be all legs. Clint draps himself over the shorter man and is obviously trying to distract him while his hand goes towards a fresh muffin.</p><p>He gets caught of course, a quick slap on his wrist for his efforts but even from back here, Hope sees the fondness all over Barnes’ face. They look comfortable. Like they’ve done this song and dance for a while now. Before Hope can read too much into it, she forces herself to turn back to her computer and answer some work emails.</p><p>Hope isn’t watching the continued volley between barista and baker, but the silence from the entire crowd allows her to eavesdrop while giving the Pym Technology emails some attention.</p><p>“No Clint. Stop. Get back to work there’s a line.”</p><p>“I’ve gotta make sure they’re not poison, it’s for the customers.”</p><p>“My ass, it’s for the customers-”</p><p>“Your ass is amazing and they can look but I-”</p><p>“I’ll take the orders-” Barnes raises his voice to enunciate over Clint’s words, “-you make the coffee.”</p><p>Hope laughs at how tired and embarrassed he sounds when she hears-</p><p>“Will you two just kiss already?” a new voice shouts from a couple tables down. A woman sitting with a blonde, who Hope pings as Carol from earlier. The woman continues, “If you’re going to torture us with your flirting the lease you can do is give us a show.” She slides her sunglasses up to act as a hairband for long black hair and leans back and smiles smugly in a way that reminds Hope of the shark, Bruce, from Finding Nemo.</p><p>Hope whips her head around just in time to watch Clint launch himself at Barnes, who manages to catch him just in time to be pulled in an extremely steam kiss. They don’t stop, even when cheers go up all around the cafe. People pull their phones out for pictures and recording as Barnes laughs and pulls at the hairs in the back of Clint’s neck to deepen their kiss. Which, the fact the baker can apparently hold his maybe-boyfriend up one-handed is quite impressive. Eventually the two end up in a control fall to the ground, still managing to continue kissing the daylight out of each other, and Hope finds herself laughing so hard her eyes are starting to water.</p><p>She joins in the standing ovation and even throws a few of her own wolf-whistles out there.</p><p>Looks like Iowa has some charm to it after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>